


Wound Up

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Neko verse [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Catboys & Catgirls, Daddy Even, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Kink Exploration, Kitten Isak, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Tails, Teasing, Tomcat Even, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A furry anthro fic where Even is the kitten daddy to Isak's kitten. You don't need to have read the previous stories in the series to enjoy this smut, but if you want to read this - then you should read the previous stories, too, because they're basically more of the same stuff. Okay, Smitten Kitten has plot and angst and character development too, but who doesn't love that?There's none of those things here, though. Just some unproblematic smut and fun kinks!





	Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and kitty dicks.

It was almost weird how little Even missed his days as a free tomcat who could do whatever and whomever he pleased. He had gotten something so much better in exchange. Ever since the disaster with Mikael Even had kind of pushed aside any thoughts of having a kitten of his own, but luckily Isak had been persistent. And resilient. That pretty, white, softest ball of fur had saved Even from himself, and for that Even was forever grateful.

It wasn’t always easy. Life never was, and especially life where the worst kitten daddy in town shared it with the brattiest kitten, who had so little perception on how to be a feline. But they were working on it, and sorting things out, and they were doing that together. Even had bought Isak a serial pass to that salon and its new steamer, and he was delighted to notice Isak went there regularly.

Even readjusted the bag’s strap on his shoulder. Isak’s surprise was getting heavy to drag around. But Isak had done so well at school that Even wanted to reward him, and for it to be a proper reward it would have to be something for Isak, not for both of them. The salon visits were enjoyable for Isak, but the end result was much for Even’s delight. This time it would be all about the kitten.

“Daddy! You’re late!” Isak pounced at Even the moment Even stepped inside the apartment. They should get a new place, a bigger one, with better facilities, but that would have to wait until Even got a real full time job. He was looking. He was doing part time gigs. It would happen.

“I know, I’m sorry. I had to take a little detour to get you something I hope you’ll like.”

At least Isak loved surprises. The kitten’s white little ears perked up and his pupils dilated. Even was almost sad that Isak didn’t have his whiskers anymore, they would have been twitching so adorably right now.

“Really? For me? What is it?”

“You’ll see soon. If you’re a good kitten and don’t get on your kitten daddy’s nerves.”

Isak laughed, deep from his belly.

“You love it when I get on your nerves and you know it.” Isak jumped up a bit and nipped at Even’s ear with his teeth. Even hummed softly.

“Yes, I suppose I do. And I love you, kitten.”

It still made Isak blush, every time Even told him. He was still so fucking cute when he was blushing.

“I love you too, daddy.”

And it still made Even peek when a blushing Isak called him daddy. Even lowered the bag on the floor and finally got around taking his shoes off. Isak had undressed completely after he got home from school, and Even decided to follow his example. The jeans and the shirt got tossed in the laundry, and Even gave his belly patch a quick grooming to make it nice and neat.

“Are you hungry?”

“Not anymore. I want my surprise!”

Isak went for the bag. Even yanked the strap and pulled it away from Isak’s reach.

“Ohhh no you don’t! Dinner first. Then you get your surprise.”

“I want tuna pasta for dinner.”

Even laughed. Tuna pasta was the quickest thing he could possibly cook, apart from sandwiches or something like that. It was literally just opening a can and a jar, and the whole thing was done in the time it took to boil angel hair pasta. Less than ten minutes.

“Sounds great, babe. Want to help me make it?”

Isak skipped ahead to the kitchen. Even was happy to watch him go. Day by day Isak was more open around him, more confident, more comfortable in his own skin. It was good to see. Even kept the bag with him just in case, and ten minutes later they sat down on the bed to eat. The small table in the kitchen was full of Isak’s schoolwork.

“We really need a bigger place.”

Isak shrugged.

“I don’t mind this apartment. It’s cheap. It’s cozy. We fit in here.”

“Barely”, Even interrupted. Isak shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth and shrugged again. He never complained about the lack of space, but Even would have liked it if they had things like a coffee table or a study room - or even a space! - or a proper bathroom with a steamer instead of a shower.

“We can always move in the Balloon nest. There’s a lot of space.”

Even shook his head. No. He wasn’t ready. He might never be ready. He could visit there, but living with Mikael was too much.

“I don’t trust myself enough for that.”

Isak frowned. He wasn’t pleased. His ears fell flat against his head and his fluffy tail was swaying.

“So you’re saying I’m stupid for trusting you, then?”

It was Even’s turn to shrug. He wasn’t really saying anything.

“I think it’s necessary that one of us does?”

That seemed to be the right answer. Isak’s ears relaxed, his tail settled, and he smiled a bit. Encouragingly.

“I really am proud of how far you’ve come. I am proud to call you my daddy.”

“I’m incredibly lucky to call you my kitten.”

Isak grinned.

“Yes, you are. Now give me my present.”

Even tilted his head a bit.

“Who said it was a present?”

“Don’t make me take it from you by force.”

Even laughed softly. Isak probably would, at least he would try. It was best that Even just gave it to him, especially considering.

“It’s not ready yet. You will have to wait for me to prepare it.”

Isak grabbed their empty plates and took them to the kitchen, out of the way. Then he pounced at Even. From the kitchen doorway, so it was an impressive leap. Even caught the play-hissing ball of fluff mid-air and flipped Isak on his back on the bed before mounting him.

“You lose. Now, be a good kitten and let me get your present ready.”

“I lost on purpose”, Isak growled. His eyes were sparkling. Even had to steal a little kiss before he got up.

“Of course. Now you stay there, I’ll be back soon.”

Even took the bag with him to the bathroom. He should have prepared this better. But he was already late, and the pre-wound skeins would have been a bitch to carry. Even closed the door, sat down on the floor and spread a skein of thick, soft red yarn around his knees. It had been forever since he had last wound a ball of yarn, but his hands knew what to do. Soon enough he had a ball about twice as big as his own head. The second skein would have to wait, Isak might burst soon.

“Ready, kitten?”

“Come on already! Jesus!”

Even opened the door and presented the ball to Isak. Isak stared at it, his eyes wide, his pupils blown, his tail swaying.

“What’s this?”

“This is your surprise. I hope you like it.”

Isak was rocking gently, side to side, pulled by the force of his tail. He was still young and playful, and though Even himself considered toys like this degrading and demeaning, Isak liked them. He had liked his stay at the petting zoo, in that sense, too. Not the prostitution part but the full blown cutesy kitten lifestyle. Big mouse toys. Feather dusters. Balls of yarn.

“Do you like it?”

Isak nodded, mute. He nodded repeatedly, and he was swaying faster. He was purring, louder by the second, and as Even threw the ball on the bed Isak jumped after it with an exhilarated meow. Even went to the kitchen, grabbed himself a chair and sat down to watch Isak play with his yarn.

Even had to admit he had never seen anything that cute in his life. Isak circled the ball of yarn and attacked it again and again, his whole being filled with play and joy. The red yarn was being pulled and yanked and bit on, and it was slowly spreading into a huge tangled up mess. Isak grabbed the ball with his hands, sank his teeth in it and kicked at it with his feet, growling, and the spinning bundle of red yarn and white fur on the bed kept Even mesmerized.

He wondered how it might feel like, to be that blind and oblivious about so many huge things, that he himself had struggled with for years.

Then he noticed Isak was starting to get tangled up with the yarn and kind of forgot about abstractions like politics.

It was likely, if not obvious, that Isak was doing that on purpose. First he got his legs tied up with the ruins of the ball of yarn, then he managed to spin it around his body in a criss crossed lattice, and finally his arms were immobilized and stuck together. Isak laid there on a pile of yarn, his cheeks flushed, his breath short, all tied up and helpless. He looked at Even.

“Mew.”

Even didn’t even think about it. He pounced. Isak shrieked, happily, and when Even kissed him he kissed back, hard.

“Thank you for the present, daddy”, Isak purred. Even could smell his heat, he was just about to peek, and so was Even himself.

“I’m glad you liked it. But you seem to be in trouble.”

Isak tried his ropes. They probably weren’t as restraining as he was pretending them to be.

“Why, yes. I’m all helpless and tied up. I can’t resist at all.”

Even started purring. Isak was so perfect. And if Isak wanted to be taken, who was Even to argue with that?

“You sure can’t. What would you do if a tomcat wanted to have his way with you?”

Isak looked at him, eyes wide.

“Oh, I couldn’t do anything at all. I’m tied up so tight. If a tomcat wanted to mount me I couldn’t resist one bit.”

Even ran his hand along Isak’s body, feeling up the bare patches between the yarn. Isak was peeking, his tip pink and wet. The stain on his belly patch smelled so good. Even slid down and licked on the fur slowly. It made Isak mew again.

“And you’re naked, too. That sure seems to be a real predicament, if you ask me.”

“Yes, daddy”, Isak sighed softly. “Your kitten needs you.”

Even had to use every ounce of his willpower to not just attack Isak right then. But he paced himself. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he possibly could. Isak was so pretty, and he was so vulnerable, and so demeanored. Reduced into a symbol, a sex object, and right now this very moment Even found that truly enjoyable.

Isak mewed again. It was the smallest, sweetest little sound. Even rewarded it with a soft stroke over Isak’s pouch.

“Your naughty kitten bits are just out there to be taken. That’s a sign of a bad kitty. Are you a bad kitty, Isak?”

“Yes, daddy”, Isak exhaled. He closed his eyes and purred louder. “I’m a very bad kitty.”

“Do you know what can happen to bad kitties who are careless?”

Isak opened his eyes again, to look up at Even. His eyes were huge and innocent, his lips curved in a slightest pout, and the wrinkle between his brows was the cutest.

“No, I don’t. What is it?”

Even grabbed the yarn that stretched out from the bundle Isaks’ arms were tied in and pulled on it. Isak’s hands moved with no resistance.

“They can get caught.”

“Oh my, oh my dear”, Isak whispered. He licked his lips quickly. “Am I caught?”

“You are. Very much so.”

Isak let out a long, trembling sigh. His pretty pink dick was pushing its way out of its pouch in the rhythm of his breathing. Even kept him waiting. He kept stroking at him, petting him, scratching behind his ears or the back of his neck, all the while telling him that he was such a bad kitty and in a world of trouble right now. He kept going until the slightest touch made Isak mew and shake.

“Daddy, please..please!”

“What’s the matter, kitten?”

Isak squirmed on the bed. He pushed his hips a couple of times, rutting on thin air. It did nothing to help him with his condition. Probably made it just worse.

“Your kitten needs you”, Isak whined. “Please.”

Even grabbed the kitten and flipped him over on his back. He was too turned on to speak anymore, so he just simply pressed his face on Isak’s lap and started licking on his pouch. He ran his rough tongue over it, repeatedly, pressing down hard enough to feel the ridges and spines of the dick inside it. It made Isak whimper.

“Ohhhh, daddy, I’m such a slutty kitty.”

Even smiled against Isak’s fur. Then he hummed.

“I can taste it. Your patch is soaked in precum.”

Isak moaned. Even purred. He was happy to please his kitten like this. To help him explore. It was what a kitten daddy was supposed to do, to take care of and guide his kitten. He wasn’t too good at it, but Isak was a perfect match for his inadequacies, because he was so strong.

And so fucking beautiful.

And tasty.

Even licked the pouch and patch carefully clean with his rough tongue. Then he caught the narrow tip of the kitten’s dick between his lips and suckled on it for a bit. Isak tasted so sweet. The kitten meowed and squeaked gently as Even pushed his mouth lower, enveloping that lovely dick, minding his tongue carefully. Even let Isak get all the way in, and then pulled slowly back. He raised his face and licked his lips.

“You taste like a slut, kitten.”

“Oh god --” Isak squirmed on the bed, in his restraints. He was panting in his heat. He needed his kitten daddy. The room was filled with the scent of their heat and the sound of their purring.

“I might not let you go at all. I’ll leave you there, all nice and ready to be taken whenever I wish.”

“Yes, daddy. You know what your kitten needs.” Isak’s heated whispering felt like electricity. “Please. Take me.”

“You really want me to, don’t you?” Even asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes! Please! Give it to me now!”

Even reached for the lube. He lubed up his fingers and pushed the bottle in Isak’s mouth.

“Hold this for me, I’ll need it again soon.”

Isak made a muffled moan. He pushed his head back, and his hips up, and tried to part his legs. The yarn kept his thighs pretty close together, but Even managed to slide his finger between Isak’s butt cheeks and to his hole. Isak was panting through his nose, he was shaking, he was screaming against the bottle as Even finally pushed his finger inside.

“You look absolutely filthy, kitten”, Even purred. “Like a proper slut. Ready for anything, equipped with lube -- when I’m done with you all a tomcat would need to do was lube up and stick it in.”

His words made Isak’s dick twitch. They made the kitten moan and squirm, along with his finger, pushing in and pulling out in a steady pace. One finger. A bit later, two fingers. Even spread some more lube inside and around Isak’s hole and then tried it with three fingers at once, just to see how tight it would be. It was tight. But they would manage.

“You have the best hole in town, kitten. It’s so hot and tight.”

Isak tried to reply, but the bottle of lube in his mouth obscured his words. And as Even bent his finger and pulled them apart, the words turned into a moan anyway. Finally Even deemed his kitten ready and pulled his fingers out.

“Thank you, kitten. You did a great job holding this for me.” Even took the lube and spread a generous amount on his dick. He wanted to take Isak tied up, and that required plenty of lubrication. Even grabbed the kitten’s legs and pulled them up in the air. Isak held them there for him, clever little thing. First of all it made his abs look yummy. Second, it gave Even his hands back, so he could spread Isak’s buttocks easier. Isak pulled his legs apart as far as he could, but that wasn’t too far.

Even placed his tip against that hungry, needy hole. Then he peeked at Isak from behind his tied up legs, grinning.

“Are you sure about this, kitten? This is terribly naughty of us.”

“Ah! Yes! Please!” Isak’s exclamations were demanding and unamused. He really needed this. Who was Even to deny him? He grabbed Isak from the hips to keep him in place, and he pushed his way inside him. He was so fucking tight like this, his legs this close together. Isak whimpered with tiny little meows, barely audible over his purring. But when Even pulled back and the spines on Even’s dick scraped inside him Isak screamed.

“You okay, kitten?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! More, please!”

There was a point where the kitten daddy became the server instead of the master. This was that point. Even was now serving his kitten, and he did so with pleasure. He gave it to Isak, he gave it to him hard, and navigated by Isak’s moans, screams and hissy cussing. Isak was so beautiful under him, framed and cradled by red yarn, his eyes closed and his head pushed back. His cheeks flushed.

He looked so innocent and so filthy at the same time. Fragile and strong. The closer Isak got to coming the better he looked, sounded and smelled. The better he felt. He was squeezing Even’s dick with his ass, in a heated rhythm, harder and tighter and harder and tighter.

Even came before Isak did. He pulled himself out by force, making Isak wail, and squirted his load all over the back of Isak’s milky white thighs. The yarn got stained by his cum as well. Even looked at the mess he had made and pumped himself out with his hand, panting.

“Filthy kitten”, Even whispered. Isak squirmed on the bed, whimpering. Oh please, please, daddy please. Even shifted on the bed and started touching Isak’s tight dark pink dick, all the way out of its pouch now. He touched it, teased it, stroked it and after a moment he felt it tighten in his hand. Isak was coming. Even pressed his fingers at the very base of it, through the pouch, and rubbed softly. It made Isak’s eyes roll back in his head, his back arch and his dick explode all over his patch and chest.

Even laid down next to Isak and pulled him closer. He stroked on the kitten’s hair, he played with his soft, soft ears gently. He let Isak come down in his own pace, and when Isak opened his eyes and looked at Even his eyes were full of stars.

“Better now?” Even hummed. Isak laughed. He sounded so happy.

“Yes. Much better.”

“Should I help you untie yourself?”

Isak settled closer against Even. He placed his head on Even’s shoulder and sighed softly.

“No hurry.”

Even hummed. It was fine, if Isak wanted to just lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Even didn’t mind that at all.

“I love you, Isak.”

Isak rubbed his cheek against Even’s skin, purring.

“I love you too.”


End file.
